Raven and JLin Sitting in a Tree
by smarty-pants115
Summary: Raven likes this boy in school named JLin. She thinks he is fine! Raven feels that J hardly notices her and she wants him to recognize her existance. She does whatever she could to make it happen with JLin.


Raven and J-Lin Sitting in a Tree

This is my very first Raven creation. I love the _That's So Raven_ show. She always manages to get herself into a heap of trouble! Hahahahaha! Pretend like this story is after the episode where Raven and J-Lin work together on a science project (the stomach). If you can't remember well, this is the episode where an annoying little girl becomes Raven's next door neighbor and "best friend". I think her name was Cindy. _I am not sure. _The beginning of this story takes place in the science classroom during the last period of the day. Love the plot, please! Remember, review!

--

Disclaimer: Raven Baxterand other related characters are property of Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Disney.

--

Raven, as always, fell head over heels over a guy. Well, he was not just a guy! He was a really cute guy. He was the head of the football team. He was J-Lin.

Throughout the entire day, all Raven could think about was J-Lin. _J-Lin this and J-Lin that!_

That day during science class, Ms. Glen, went over the grades for the science projects. These specific science projects were completed within partnerships. Chelsea with Eddie!

Raven with J-Lin! _It is a coincidence that Raven got teamed up with the guy she is crushing on, don't you think? Or maybe it was all planned out! _

"Shantel and Peter, I loved your project! I didn't love the décor or the food stains! B!"

"Chelsea and Eddie, great job with the problem "_How does no sleep affect human behavior_?". A", says Ms. Glen.

Chelsea and Eddie felt a surge of excitement inch up their spines. _A! A! Great Job! Great Job!_

"Raven and J-Lin, your model of the stomach was amazing. I loved the fact that you included the step-by-step stomach digestion info by adding 3D demonstrations. A+"

A smile formed across Raven's face. She looked towards J-Lin's direction and spotted another smirk._ Da-da-da-dum! Da-da-da-dum! Raven glides across the silk white carpet, meeting her groom. J-Lin! _

"Raven? Raven? Raven! Class is over!", screamed Chelsea.

Raven came back to planet Earth and skipped jollily out the classroom. Ooops! She skipped right into her future husband---J-Lin.

"I am so sorry!", said Raven. _Oh my god! He is so fine!_

"It's ok", replied J-Lin as he walked out of Raven's sight.

_I thought we had a connection while we were working on the project. Why does he seem lost now? I need to grab his attention. Ka-bam! Bam! Bam!_

Raven froze and stared into space. Her vision-face on!

Raven flipped over there! Over here! Tried to do a split! Flip! Flip! Ended the whole thing with a plié! While she was doing all this, she was in a cheerleading outfit.

"You're so good.", said one of the judges gazing at her.

"Ray, what did you see?", asked Chelsea.

"I was trying out for the cheerleading team and I made it. _At least, I think I did!_ This is good, Chels! If I make the team, I would get J-Lin's attention."

"Ray, I haven't seen any notices about cheerleading tryouts."

The gym teacher, Mr. Wallows, came out of the gymnasium and attached a sign on the "notices board". CHEERLEEDING TRYOUTS!

Raven and Chelsea raced to the board and read the info on the notice.

"The try-outs are tomorrow! I have to get an outfit, a routine, and talent by tomorrow? That's a lot of homework."

"Just think of it this way! It's for J-Lin!"

All of a sudden, Raven felt a great sense of motivation.

"You're right, Chels! Let's start our homework. Come on!"

Raven and Chelsea ran out the doors leading to the outside world. Raven felt so excited. She was going to get her man. _Raven and J-Lin sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes marriage. Lalalalala!_

The two girls knew that Ray's parents were not going to be home. They were going to a dinner party with the next door neighbors, the Wilsons. Raven and Chelsea stepped into Raven's house via the back door. There they found… Cory. Doing what? Counting his money as usual! Cory was loaded with money that came from _god-knows-where_.

Raven and Chelsea kept moving their feet right up the stairs to Raven's room. There they decided who would be doing what in order to make Ray's vision come true.

Chelsea got settled on Raven's huge comfy bed while Raven stood next to her manikin.

"Chels, I'll make my cheerleading outfit."

"Okay!"

"What would you do?" _Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Ding! _"You can come up with a routine for me to do."

"Okay, Ray!"

Raven gathered fabric with the school colors. _Green and Yellow! _The sewing machine was turned right on. Chelsea got out her paper and pencil, ready to work.

_Watch me now (push push)  
Ah shake it up baby (push push)  
Why, you're driving me crazy (push push)  
_

Cory came into the room.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"Making a cheerleading outfit and routine!"

"For who? You?"

"Of course!"

"You can't become a cheerleader. You can't even dance! Girl, please!" _Ooooo._

"You must have had trouble counting all that money! You know, you could barely count all your fingers!" _Ooooo. _"Go back to your money and make sure you count it right this time!" _Ooooo._

_BACK TO WORK._

_Watch me now (work work)  
Ah shake it up baby (work work)  
Why, you're driving me crazy (work work)  
_

The sewing machine worked its magic. The pencil scribbled across the paper. The "pushing" actually paid off. In the end, Raven created a beautiful sexy cheerleading outfit and Chelsea created a fantastic routine that would hook J-Lin for sure.

Were the judges ready for this combination? I don't think so!

Time for CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS!

Raven looked around for J-Lin and there he was. Right in the front of the football team looking as fine as ever! Raven was sixth in line and as far as she was concerned she was 'da bomb'! No one or nothing could have made Raven upset that day. _Except for not making it, of course. _

The first girl went---she made it.

The second girl went---she made it.

The third girl went---sobs.

The forth girl went---she made it.

The fifth girl went---tears.

Raven…

She started off fine with three flips and one handstand. Then things went out of wack. Raven went for another handstand, but … her hand got stuck…in one of the cracks in the gymnastics mat. _Oh my god. _Ray fell smack-down on her face. She tried to flip over there but she fell back on her back. She tired to flip over here but she ran into a wall. She then tried to do a split but her face and thighs flooded with pain. Her last two flips were successful and her ending plié was okay.

Each judge looked at Raven with questions on their faces. _What the heck? _J-Lin's face was crowded with shock. Even with all the surprised faces burning holes in her, Raven kept a smile on her face… but she was exploding inside.

"You're so good! NOT! I am sorry, but, NO!", said one of the judges.

_The sixth girl went---embarrassment. _

Raven went to the side and looked for Chelsea. She found her in a seat way up high in the sidelines.

"I'm sorry, Ray!", said Chels soothingly.

"Was I that bad?"

"You know, you started off great, but kinda messed up the last part!"

"I guess I have to impress J-Lin some other way!"

Where there's a will, there's a way!

_Raven and J-Lin sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes marriage._


End file.
